This invention relates to a compact size actuating knob for adjusting and closure devices, particularly in ski boots.
As is known, ski boots are currently fitted with adjusting devices or closure devices which are operated by means of a length of cable wound around a spool or the like, which cable is actuated from a knob mounted on the boot outer surface.
In order to enable one to apply sufficient tightening torque for obtaining the required tension in the cable, the knob must be provided in a very large size, specifically a large diameter.
On the other hand, the use of a large diameter knob is made impossible both for aesthetic reasons and by virtue of the fact that a large diameter knob cannot be incorporated to the boot in practice without presenting an inconvenient encumbrance for the user.
In an effort to solve the problem, the size of knobs currently in use is practically dictated by a compromised solution which provides a knob sized to avoid both excessive bulk of the boot and to enable one to apply an adequate tightening torque.